Solo un recuerdo
by Vctor A. Reyes
Summary: Una pelea familiar por algo tonto te puede llegar a hacer algo aún más tonto. Elegir volver o quedarse en el olvido


**Narración en primera persona**

**Todo era tranquilo en Equestria desde que Discord fue vencido de nuevo, cada vez me agrada ver como las mane 6 vencieran al mal, eran unas heroínas para mí, muchas familias estuvieron felices hasta la mía, sí, aunque estuviera lloviendo todo era amor y felicidad entre nosotros…**

¡Es un pendejo! – dijo mi hermano enojado

¡No le digas así a tu hermano! – gritó mi papá protegiéndome

Hijo, tu hermanito solo quería ayudar – dijo mi mamá intentado tranquilizar la situación

¡¿Ayudar?! ¡Mojó a mi novia con agua! – dijo mi hermano culpándome

Oye amor, tranquilo después de todo tengo que salir con la lluvia, me iba a mojar - dijo su novia

**Hace unos instantes**

Mamá y papá estaban hablando en la cocina

Lo sé querida, pero nuestro hijo mayor solo es un flojo, hasta su hermanito trabaja más que él – dijo papá

Debemos hacer algo, no quiero que nuestro hijo sea un inútil – dijo mamá

Yo igual – dijo papá

Bueno, voy a llevarles el agua a nuestro hijo y a su novia – dijo mamá

¿Puedo llevarlo yo? – pregunté

Claro que sí – dijo mamá

Intentaba ser servicial, agarré un plato con las dos bebidas con mi boca. Cuando llegué a su cuarto tropecé y mojé accidentalmente a la novia de mi hermano.

**Continuamos**

Hermano… yo – dije con una voz de perrito atropellado

¡Tú nada! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido! – gritó mi hermano

Yo apenas tenía la edad de las Cutie Marks Crusaders así que obviamente me dolió lo que me dijo y me fui

**En la noche**

¿Por qué me sucede a mí? – dije llorando

Fui al cuarto de mis padres para hablarles de cómo me sentía y escuchaba sus voces

Tener a nuestro hijo mayor no es un error – dijo mi padre

Lo sé cariño – dijo mi madre

Todo comenzó cuando nuestro hijo menor nació, su hermano no lo quería –dijo mi padre

Los celos destruyen todo – dijo mi madre

Y así era, al parecer todo este problema era mi culpa. "Si yo no hubiera nacido mi familia no se pelearía tan seguido" pensé.

¡Oh gran Celestia te pido de favor que yo nunca hubiera nacido! – dije llorando.

Todo comenzó a volverse negro y una oscuridad me comenzaba a cubrir tenía miedo tanto así que gritaba para que mis padres vinieran a rescatarme. Cuando la oscuridad me dejó fui con mis padres lo más rápido posible

¡Papá, mamá tengo miedo, una oscuridad me cubrió y… - dije sin una respuesta

Oye chico, es inútil ellos no te escuchan – dijo un pony en mi casa

¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa? – dije

Tú debes de ser Faith – dijo el pony

Sí… pero aún no me has respondido – dije

Soy tan solo un alma olvidada que quedó en el perdida – dijo aquel pony

No entiendo – dije

Entiende, aunque los fantasmas y los recuerdos no son lo mismo podemos hablar, socializar y vivir juntos pero hay una diferencia muy grande: Los fantasmas buscan lo que les faltó hacer y los recuerdos como yo al buscar lo que nos falta aún tenemos oportunidad de regresar a la vida y los ponies que viven en el mundo de los vivos no nos pueden vernos ni escucharnos

¿Y cómo sabes tanto? – pregunté

Yo llevo 1 día en este mundo – dijo el pony

¿Y eso qué? – pregunté

1 día en este mundo pasan como un año aunque realmente pasa y el hecho de que tus padres no te oyen y que podamos hablar es porque te sucedió algo ¿qué pasó?

Yo tan solo desee no haber nacido – dije

Lo sé – dijo el pony

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté

Te fui a ver después de esa pelea entre ustedes y al escuchar lo que pediste me di cuenta que algo malo iba a ocurrir

Aún no me has dicho tu nombre – dije

Ese es el problema, no recuerdo mi nombre, a nosotros, te incluyo, si no obtenemos los recuerdos para regresar vamos olvidando de todo hasta nuestros nombres. Pero bueno, me voy

¿Me vas a dejar solo? – pregunté pero fue en vano, ya no estaba

Salí para buscar mi ayuda pero cuando intentaba acercarme a los "fantasmas" y "recuerdos" huyeron. Pensé que era por miedo a mí pero entonces llegó algo extraño intentando atacarme y un pony me alcanzó a rescatar y escapamos

Gracias – dije como agradecimiento

¿Estás bien niño? – dijo el pony que me rescató

Sí

Qué alivio ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿En suicidarte?! – dijo el pony

No, yo… tan solo… ¿Qué era esa cosa? – pregunté

¿Eres nuevo verdad?

Sí – dije con timidez

Esa cosa es un demonio, los demonios se alimentas de fantasmas y recuerdos aunque su bocadillo favorito son los fantasmas - dijo el pony

¿Demonios? – dije asustado

Los demonios se forman cuando un recuerdo o fantasma es comido por otro demonio o cuando un fantasma falla en su objetivo o el recuerdo se rinde y decide no continuar – dijo el pony

Bueno, aun así muchas gracias – dije

Si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte puedes venir conmigo a un lugar no muy lejos de aquí – ofreció el pony

Gracias, acepto

Lo seguí hasta un hotel y cuando pregunté "¿Por qué en un hotel?" él respondió "Hay camas con cuartos desocupados" y cuando llegamos a un cuarto un pony corrió hacia mi salvador

Joder viejo, unas chicas hermosas están bañándose en el cuarto de al lado – dijo el pony

Compórtate Rony, hay visitas – dijo el pony

Pero…

¿Cuántas fumaste? – preguntó el pony

6, pero ya estoy muerto – dijo Rony con voz de drogadicto cómico

Él es Rony, drogadicto de vivo y drogadicto de muerto y aunque este algo tonto lo quiero como un hermano – dijo el pony

¿Es un fantasma? – pregunté

Sí carnalito, solo recuerdo beber cerveza con un poco de droga y cuando se me acabó el efecto ya estaba muerto – dijo Rony

El muy tonto caminó hasta un puente y se ahogó – dijo una pony

Ella es Laisha, una puta, la asesinó un tipo mientras se lo iba a met… – dijo Rony con su voz

¡Cállate Rony! – dijo la tal Laisha

¿Una qué? – pregunté con mi mente de inocente

Ni una palabra más Rony, él es un niño y no sabe el significado de esa palabra, ni del sexo – dijo el pony diciendo lo último como secreto a Rony

¿Por qué tanto ruido? – dijo una pony anciana

Abuela traemos a otro más – dijo el pony

No es otro tonto ¿verdad? – dijo la anciana

No abuela, es un niño puro – dijo el pony

Oh, hola querido puedes decirme abuela, veo que Michael te salvó – dijo la abuela

Sí, me salvó de un demonio – dije

Cuando dije lo del demonio casi todos saltaron del susto

Un demonio es lo peor que a un ente le puede pasar – dijo la abuela

Rony, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre VOCABULARIO EN FRENTE DE LOS NIÑOS? – dijo Michael

¡Hope! ¡Baja para que conozcas a uno más de la familia! – gritó lo que más podía la abuela

Por favor que no sea otro lunático y además abuela aquí no hay segundo piso es solo un cuarto – dijo una pony más o menos de mi edad

Oh, hola bienvenido, soy Hope una chica rápida con alas – dijo Hope

Yo soy Faith y aunque no sea rápido con mis alas soy un pony que me gusta ayudar – dije

Jejeje, Michael se parece mucho a ti – dijo Hope

Verás, Michael es un pony que le gusta mucho ayudar aunque sean tontos como el tal Rony. Con Laisha no tengo problema porque no se comporta como Rony - dijo la abuela

Al rato, todos se sentaron como si fuéramos a comer aunque no era así. Se sentaban para platicar cosas como una familia.

Y dinos Faith ¿qué eres un recuerdo o un fantasma? – preguntó Laisha

Soy un recuerdo – respondí

Igual que Hope – dijo la abuela

Los demás somos fantasmas – dijo Laisha

Yo morí por la edad y todos los días voy a visitar a mi familia – dijo la abuela

Casos como la abuela la dejan permanecer el resto de la vida de sus nietos sin convertirse en demonio – dijo Michael

Y yo morí asesinada – dijo Laisha

Su asesino sigue suelto y ocupa encargarse de que no asesine a nadie más – dijo Michael

Yo morí ahogado – dijo Rony

Su hermanita también quiere entrar a las drogas y Rony intenta evitarlo – dijo Michael

Yo… - Hope no podía hablar y se fue del lugar

A algunos aquí nos duele nuestras historias y la de Hope y la mía son las más desgarradoras – dijo Michael

Su padre las dejó y su madre era una alcohólica que solo sabía pegar la desgraciada – dijo la abuela triste

¿Ya dejaron de hablar de mí? – preguntó Hope

Sí – dijo la abuela

Oye Michael no ocupo preguntarte…

Tienes que saberlo – dijo Michael

Yo y Laisha buscamos a asesinos

**Historia de Michael**

¿Te gustó la película hija? – preguntó Michael

Sí papá, me encantó – dijo la hija de Michael

¡Alto! ¡Cáiganse con el dinero! – dijo un ladrón con una pistola en sus cascos

Oye, tranquilo amigo tengo una niña conmigo – dijo Michael

Aquel hombre le disparó a su hija

Ya no hay ninguna niña – dijo el ladrón

Michael se lanzó contra él y en la pelea la pistola de disparó y mató a Michael

**Fin**

Por suerte mi hija sobrevivió pero yo no – dijo Michael

¿Y tú Faith? – preguntó Rony

Mi familia era algo disfuncional y la verdadera razón era por mí, mi hermano está o estaba celoso de mí en casi todo y ese celo se convirtió en odio y provocaba peleas entre mis padres y mi hermano. Pero ahora que lo pienso mi historia no es nada comparado con la de ustedes – dije yo

Tonterías Faith, hiciste algo por tu familia que ahora es más unida pero debes regresar o te convertirás en demonio y si me dejas recomendarte algo – dijo Laisha

Seguro, dime lo que sea – dije

No dejes que alguien haga que cambies todo por una tontería, es tu vida, tú decides como vivirla porque seguro que les hará falta algo – dijo Laisha

Bueno a dormir, todos tenemos cosas que hacer mañana – dijo la abuela

Pero abuela, los fantasmas no pueden dormir – dijo Hope

Lo sé querida pero los recuerdos son más cercanos a los vivos así que tú y Faith tienen que dormir – dijo la abuela

**En la mañana siguiente**

Cuando desperté todos estaban muy movidos

¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

Faith, todos los días los fantasmas tenemos que ir con nuestros seres queridos – dijo la abuela

Hope, lleva a conocer a Faith los lugares nuevos para él – dijo Michael

Sí – dijo Hope con gusto

Bueno, como inicio ¿quieres visitar a tu familia? – me preguntó Hope

Por favor – respondí

Fuimos a mi casa en lo que platicábamos juntos en el camino

Recuerda que ha pasado un día que equivale a un año en su mundo – dijo Hope

Lo recuerdo

Mira cariño, nuestro hijo sacó otro 10 pero tendremos que hablar con él por ese 9.99 – dijo mi madre

Sabes querida, siento como si me faltara algo en mi vida pero no me acuerdo qué es – dijo mi padre en donde se suponía que estábamos juntos en una foto

Es extraño que muchas de nuestras fotos con nuestro hijo haya un hueco. Es como si olvidáramos algo – dijo mi madre

Fui a ver a mi hermano y ver si le pasaba algo

No, sí, pero es como si mi trabajo no fuera nada. Sí Jimmy, ve y arréglalo. No, yo no sé lo que vas a hacer. Te veré luego, tengo que colgar – dijo mi hermano hablando a un trabajo

Joder, no tengo con quien hablar, hay como un hueco… Nah, debe ser mi imaginación – dijo mi hermano

¿Faith? – dijo Hope

¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo

Me duele lo de mis padres, pero míralo se ve tan feliz creando su vida sin mi existencia… - dije triste retirándome de aquella escena

Sabes existen muchos casos especiales – dijo Hope

¿Cómo qué? – pregunté

Escucha, todos tenemos una razón del porque existir, hay casos como tal vez en tu caso, lo que tengas que hacer es hacer que tu hermano recuerde. Hay veces donde dos familiares se pueden encontrar siendo fantasmas y al no darse cuenta porque haya pasado años sin verse, es como aún no cumplir la meta – dijo Hope

No quiero volver – dije

No sabes cómo desearía tener padres tan buenos como los tuyos, un hermano o hermana que me acompañé. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Hope

Seguro – respondí

¿Por qué te llamas Faith? – preguntó Hope

Bueno, según mis padres quiere decir fe y era porque tenían fe de criar un hijo que no sea como mi hermano, tal vez esa historia hizo los celos de mi hermano se fueran hasta el techo ¿y tú? ¿por qué te llamas Hope? – pregunté

Mi padre tuvo problemas en su pasado, muertes, heridas, peleas, etc. Y pensó que yo podía ser su salvación pero cuando intento acordarme de él… es tan confuso – dijo Hope

Vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Hope para irnos a los departamentos

**Continuará… **


End file.
